Day 1: 11:00am-12:00pm
Jack Bauer makes it onto Ira Gaines' camp, but Gaines is on to him and starts attacking him and his family. David Palmer tries to talk Dr. George Ferragamo, but discovers that Carl Webb has been there before him. Alberta Green tries to turn Nina Myers and Tony Almeida against one another. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] Right now, terrorists are plotting to assassinate a presidential candidate. My wife and daughter have been kidnapped, and people that I work with may be involved in both. I’m federal agent Jack Bauer. This is the longest day of my life. The following takes place between 11:00am and 12:00pm, on the day of the California Presidential Primary. 11:01:48 Kevin Carroll is still giving Jack Bauer directions to Ira Gaines's compound on Placerita Canyon Road. Carroll says he will keep his end of the deal and lead Bauer to his family. Jack says he better hope his family is alive. Alberta Green addresses CTU and says that David Palmer might still be in danger, but that she thanks them for their hard work. Palmer's motorcade is on the move. Green says that Jack Bauer is their best lead and that everyone is looking for him as well as the photographer from the party. Nina Myers walks away from Green and calls Jack. Jack says that Carroll is giving the information, and gives his location and wants a photo. Nina says she can't get a fresh one. Nina says Green is pushing people trying to get Bauer to come in. Jack says he'll turn himself in once he knows his family is safe. Jack thanks her, and she says she's got to go. Tony Almeida walks up and asks where Jack is. Nina says that Jack is in the North Valley and he will tell Green about his location when his family is safe. She says that Tony doesn't have to cover for her anymore, but Tony says he's not doing this for Jack. 11:05:15 Teri and Kim Bauer are hiding Eli's body. Teri says she feels sick for killing someone, but Kim says she doesn't feel anything but happy. Eli's pager goes off, and Teri assumes they are looking for him. She tells Kim to hide the blood and get ready to go. Jack pulls up to the gate, and Nina starts sending the photos, and guesses there are 12 people inside. Jack says that sounds about right. Nina wants Jack to bring Green in to the equation, but Jack says that if CTU is involved, this could become another Waco. Jack hangs up after getting the photo, and Carroll tells Jack that he needs him to find his family. Carroll says that if Gaines find out Carroll brought Jack here, he'll kill both of them. Jack suggests they avoid Gaines. 11:09:23 Mike Novick is in the motorcade talking with David Palmer. David thinks Carl Webb might do something to hurt Dr. George Ferragamo, and Mike says he's paranoid, but offers to call Ferragamo. Palmer says he's already tried to call him twice, and Mike sharply criticizes Palmer for exposing himself like that. Jack is in the back with a blanket over him. Carroll pulls up to the main gate where Neill Choi says Gaines has been waiting. Neill asks Carroll what happened to his face, and Carroll sarcastically says he had a fight with Choi's wife. 11:12:01...11:12:02...11:12:03... 11:16:26 tries to get information from Kevin Carroll.]] The car stops, and Jack Bauer asks Kevin Carroll how many men on site. Carroll guesses 15 or 20, and Jack asks which one it is. Carroll doesn't know. Jack wants to know what building his wife is in, Carroll says he doesn't know that either. Carroll then starts talking about how Jack screwed things up with Teri and Jack hits him out with the butt of his gun. Jack asks what building they're in, and Carroll tells him. Carroll tries to attack Jack, but Jack knocks him out and ties him up with the seatbelt and gets out of the car. Ira Gaines is on the phone with Andre Drazen. Drazen is concerned with the progress, and wants the camp cleared out with in an hour. Gaines gets off the phone and asks Rick Allen where Eli was. Gaines tells Rick to find him, but Rick says he's going to finish loading stuff first. Bauer spots the building, but Teri and Kim are nowhere to be found. 11:20:18 reunites with Teri Bauer.]] David Palmer's cell phone rings, Dr. George Ferragamo has returned his call. Palmer wants to talk to him about Keith, but Ferragamo says he can't. David says that he talked to the press, which angers Ferragamo, who thinks Palmer is threatening him. Palmer says he's not the one threatening him. Palmer says that people are trying to shut Ferragamo up, and Ferragamo says that David is only talking about himself. David says he's trying to protect him, but Ferragamo thinks that he's trying to shut him up, and hangs up. Mike Novick says it sounds like it didn't go well. David wants to go see Ferragamo, Mike says that they should wait. Palmer wants to go now, Mike says he has a speech. David says he'll be late and will ride with the secret service. He pulls over the motorcade. On the compound, Teri and Kim come out of the building, to find Jack there. He hugs Teri and Kim comes and joins them. Kim wants to know if they can leave, Jack says yes. 11:23:52...11:23:53...11:23:54... 11:28:33 Nina Myers comes up to the office to talk with Alberta Green. Alberta asks where Jack is, but Nina plays dumb. She tells Nina to report to a holding cell, and that she's suspending Myers and Tony Almeida as well. Green says that the first one to give up Jack's location will be able to return to work, the other will be prosecuted. Ira Gaines tells Rick Allen to go look for Eli. 11:30:15 Jack is looking over Eli's body. He asks Teri who it was, and Teri says it was someone who was sent to kill them about half an hour ago. Jack says someone else will be coming soon, and Rick knocks on the door. Jack points a gun to his face, and asks Rick what he's doing. Rick says he was trying to make up for putting Kim in the situation. Jack asks if anyone else is coming, and Rick says no. questions Rick Allen.]] Back at CTU, Green is interrogating Tony, saying that he is covering for Nina, who is covering for Jack. Tony denies it, but Alberta says that what Tony is doing could result in the death of the next US President. Tony says he doesn't know where Jack is, but Alberta says he does know, and gives him 10 minutes to think about what he wants to do. At the compound, Rick says he has a better escape plan. He says he can get one of Gaines' vans and can bring it back around. Even if he fails, Jack still has another way out. Jack agrees and gives him five minutes. Gaines radios Rick and asks about Eli. Rick says that he's digging a hole, and Gaines says to bring him back. Rick heads out to get the van. 11:34:49...11:34:50...11:34:51... 11:39:14 Neill Choi is on patrol when he comes across Kevin Carroll knocked out inside the car. Meanwhile, Rick is coming up to one of the vans, doing his best to avoid Gaines. When he is almost ready to get one of the vans, Gaines asks what he's doing. Rick says that Eli told him to get it to help move the bodies, but Gaines doesn't buy it. Neill radios in and says he found Carroll, but he was badly hurt. Gaines gets his location and then heads up there, making Rick drive. 11:42:37 tries to talk to David Palmer after finding Dr. George Ferragamo's office torched.]] The Secret Service SUV pulls up to the office building where Dr. Ferragamo's office is. Police and firefighters are everywhere. Palmer orders them to pull over, but Mike Novick wants to find out what happened, so he asks a police officer on the scene. Palmer asks Mike what happened, and Novick says that there was a fire and that Ferragamo didn't make it out. Palmer says that Carl arranged a hit, but Mike says they don't know that yet. Palmer is convinced that Ferragamo was murdered. Alberta Green walks into the interrogation room where Tony is waiting. She demands an answer from Tony, but before he can choose, Al interrupts with a call: it's Jack on the line. Jack says he found the people who were putting together the Palmer hit, and that the only reason he didn't bring anyone from CTU in was because his family was kidnapped. He doesn't mention that Tony or Nina was helping him. He gives Green his location, and hangs up. 11:46:34 Jack checks his watch, and thinks that Rick would be back by now. He says his family is going to have to find their own way out. 11:48:04...11:48:05...11:48:06... 11:52:29 tells Nina Myers and Tony Almeida they're off the hook.]] Alberta tells Nina and Tony that Jack sent in his location, and that three tactical teams are on their way to his location. She says neither of them are suspended. Gaines splashes water on Kevin Carroll. Carroll tells Gaines that Bauer is on site; meanwhile, Rick steals the van. Gaines gets on the radio and seals the gates. 11:54:36 Allen drives the van and picks up the Bauers. Jack takes over driving from Rick as Rick tells him Gaines is coming. Gaines and Carroll go into the holding cell and find Eli's body. Gaines, Carroll and Neill Choi hop into a Jeep and start chasing the van, they are able to cut the van off and begin firing at the van. The van gets hit in the tires and Jack is forced to stop it. He tells everyone to hide behind the tires. Gaines and his men try and take the van. Jack tells Teri and Kim to meet him at a water tower he points out on the satellite photos on his PDA. Kim says there's too many men, and Rick volunteers to help. Rick is able to take out one of Gaines' men as Teri and Kim flee. Jack punctures the gas tank and grabs Rick and starts running. Rick is hit in the arm, but Jack says they have to keep going. At a distance, when the men close in on the van, Jack fires a shot at the gas tanks in the van, causing it to explode, killing two terrorists in the process. Split screen: Jack and Rick start running. Kim and Teri see an explosion in the distance and start to worry. Carroll and Gaines see the explosion and decide it's time to leave. Palmer and Mike are leaving the scene of Ferragamo's murder. Suddenly, Rick falls down in pain. Jack grabs Rick and says he'll fix his wound once they can hide. 11:59:57...11:59:58...11:59:59...12:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Michael Massee as Ira Gaines * Tamara Tunie as Alberta Green * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * John Prosky as George Ferragamo Special guest stars * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Richard Burgi as Kevin Carroll Co-starring * Al Leong as Neill Choi * Jon E. Epstein as Al (as "Assistant") Uncredited * Greg Hartigan as Agent Berkin * Željko Ivanek as Andre Drazen (audio only) Production staff Background information and notes * With a total of 14 credited series regulars and guest stars, this episode featured the smallest cast of any episode of 24 to date. * During Alberta Green's interrogation of Tony Almeida, you can see a camera coming into the shot from the left side of the screen. See also * 11:00am-12:00pm (disambiguation) Day 112 112